As more and more consumer data becomes available, there is a drive to find new and useful ways to use that data. In some cases, data related to consumer actions (such as surfing the internet, running an application, or entering a geographic location) may be provided to one or more third parties as event notifications. When a large number of consumers are each producing multiple event notifications, the consumer information stored in a data log may comprise a very large amount of data (e.g., billions of events per day). Sorting through this data to identify information that is useful to a particular user can often take days. As a result, conventional event processing platforms may provide outdated information.
Additionally, each event notification often must be processed before it can produce any useful information. Because such a large number of event notifications must be processed, these operations are often computationally expensive and can strain the platform. This often causes server crashes and resource unavailability that may bring down the entire system. In some cases, this may even result in event notifications becoming lost or irretrievable.